


RIP

by charmax



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gravelings. They set things in motion. They make the accidents happen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoisetumult](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=turquoisetumult).



**Video Title:** RIP  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Guaglione - Perez Prado  
 **Source:** Dead Like Me  
 **Summary:**   
**Length/Format:** 02:30, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Warning for comedic death. Made for as part of 2011. Original post on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/120278.html) and on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/119405.html).

**Links:** [Download 50MB](http://www.bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/RIP_Charmax.zip) | [Stream @ Youtube](http://youtu.be/swqIGRLcimA)


End file.
